fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ultia Milkovich
Ultia Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ, Urutia Mirukobicchi), Ulita dans la version originale, fut d'abord une antagoniste principale de la série avant d'en devenir l'une des deutéragonistes. Elle était une mage de la guilde noire Grimoire Heart, mais 7 ans après les événements de l'Île Tenrô, elle devient membre de la guilde indépendante Crime Sorceror. Elle faisait, avec Jycrain, partie du Conseil Magique avant leurs trahisons. C'est elle qui contrôlait Gerald en se faisant passer pour Zeleph. Apparence [[Fichier:Ultia_membre_du_Conseil.png|thumb|200px|left|''L'apparence d'Ultia lorsqu'elle faisait partie du Conseil.]]Ultia est une belle jeune femme qui semble avoir à peu près vingt ans. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs aux pointes droites, des lèvres rouges et des yeux bruns. Pendant le temps où elle faisait partie du conseil, Ultia avait une frange, une robe blanche avec une épaisse ceinture dorée et des chaussure noires. Son visage semblait plus serein. Il lui arrive aussi de porter un robe violette très décolletée et des couettes. Pendant l'arc Ile Tenro, sa frange est dégradée et un serre-tête blanc s'est glissé dans ses cheveux. Sa tenue est un uniforme blanc marron noir et doré à bretelles épaisses, des armures sur ses avant bras et des bottes. Son visage est plus tendu. Après les évènements de 7 ans, ses traits de visage ont changé. Sa frange a repoussée et elle porte un autre serre-tête blanc avec des noeuds sur le côté, un T- Shirt noir avec une croix dessus, des armures sur les bras, des jambières marrons, des chaussures noires le tout recouvert d'une cape bleue bordée de blanc. Histoire Avant le début de la série [[Fichier:Ultear baby.jpg|thumb|right|''Ultia bébé, dans les bras de sa mère, Oul]] Ultia était la fille d'Oul, le maître de Grey et Leon . Enfant, elle fut enlevée pour des expériences magiques menées par Brain, le maître de la guilde d'Oracion Seis. Elle a toujours cru, jusqu'aux événements de Tenrô, que sa mère l'avait abandonnée. Elle réussit à s'échapper et retourna chez elle où elle trouva sa mère entraînant Grey et Leon. Elle pensa alors qu'Oul l'avait remplacée et se mit à la haïr. En fait, à sa naissance, Ultia possédait une quantité trop importante de magie en elle ce qui aurait pu la tuer. Oul demanda alors l'aide des chercheurs pour trouver une solution. Après quelque temps, ils lui firent croire qu'Ultia était morte pour pouvoir continuer les expériences sur elle. ''Arc Macao Au début de la série, dans la première page du premier tome, on la voit en train de jouer avec sa boule de cristal, disant qu'elle s'ennuie et prenant Jycrain à témoin. Il n'y aurait pas assez de problèmes en ce monde. Dans l'anime, on l’aperçoit avec tous les autres conseillers discutant à propos de Fairy Tail. Arc de l'Île de Galuna thumb|left|Ultia sous la forme de Zalty Ultia fait sa première apparition en tant qu'homme masqué nommé Zalty. C'est le bras droit de Leon, mage qui essaie de décongeler un monstre de Zeleph nommé Déliora. Ultia veut l'aider à faire fondre la glace, grâce à des gouttes de lune. Elle met tout en oeuvre pour arriver à son but. Quand Leon battra Grey, Zalty demande à Leon pourquoi il n'a pas achevé Grey. Ce à quoi Leon répond que ça ne sert à rien et que si Grey retentait de l'affronter, il le tuerait. Zalty espionne ensuite le combat de Lucy et Cherry. Il aperçoit Erza sauver Lucy et en informe Leon. thumb|Les impressions d'Ultia après son combat contre Natsu Plus tard, quand Natsu arrive à la tour, il détruit un côté du bâtiment pour les gouttes ne puissent atteindre la glace et la faire fondre. Zalty utilise son Arc du Temps pour faire reconstruire le bâtiment. Natsu s'attaquera alors à Leon, puis contre Zalty et gagnera puis Zalty disparaîtra. Ensuite, après que les incidents soient terminés, on voit Zalty prendre sa vraie forme nommée Ultia. C'est en faite une femme. Arc de la Tour du Paradis thumb|left|Ultia detruit le conseil! Ultia est vue lorsque le Conseil de la Magie se réunit pour parler de la Tour du Paradis. On apprend qu'un groupe de soldats s'est rendu là-bas mais qu'il n'a jamais donné de signes de vie depuis. Lorsque Jycrain décide d'activer l'Aethérion, Ultia opte pour. Sachant qu'ils sont neufs dans le Conseil, il manque quatre votes à Jycrain. C'est ensuite Reiji qui vote pour. Au final, il y a 8 votes contre 1, seul Yajima vote contre. Aetherion sera donc déclenché pour détruire la Tour du Paradis. Après la réunion, Ultia demande à Jycrain s'il est content que son plan réussisse et Jycrain répond que oui. Ultia apparaît ensuite lorsque Erza se détruit. Elle rigole sadiquement, détruisant en même temps le batiment. A la fin de l'arc, elle est vue dans un endroit rocheux parlant à son maitre par le biais d'une lacrima. thumb|Ultia à l’intérieur du vaisseau de Grimoire Heart. Arc Oracion Seis Au début de l'arc,on la voit parler à son maître sur un vaisseau lui disant que les Oracion Seis allaient passer à l'action. A la fin de l'arc, on la voit sur le même vaisseau, avec 6 autres personnes. Elle parle à une personne, lui disant que la guilde Oracion Seis a été détruite. La personne demande qui a dissout cette guilde, et elle répond qu'il s'agit de plusieurs personnes de plusieurs guildes. Arc de l'Île Tenrô 188px|left|Ultia & ZelephLors de la bataille de l'île Tenrô, connue pour être la terre sainte de Fairy Tail, Ultia retrouvera Zeleph sous sa forme "endormie" et, après l'avoir battu, l'emportera avec elle afin de l'apporter à Hadès, maître de Grimoire Heart. Nous la reverrons plus tard en compagnie de Grey, elle tentera de le manipuler en lui disant qu'elle a rejoint Grimoire Heart pour terrasser Hadès qui a tué son père et tentera de faire croire à Grey qu'il est le seul espoir de battre Hadès grâce au sort de glace ultime. Malheureusement pour elle, Grey n'en croira pas un mot, et vint sauver Jubia qu'Ultia allait tuer et l'attaquera violemment. Ultia laissera Zeleph aux mains de Meldy qui sera poursuivie par Jubia en rampant (à cause de sa jambe gauche blessée) et s'en suivra un combat où on découvrira que tout comme sa mère, Ultia est capable d'utiliser la magie de glace et les origines de sa haine pour sa mère : elle pense qu'Oul l'a abandonnée étant enfant. On peut noter que sa glace prend la même forme que celle d'Oul. thumb|left|Ultia sujet d'experience!!!On apprend que, par la suite, elle a été un sujet de tests d'amplification de pouvoir dans un laboratoire de recherches magiques. Mais lorsqu'elle affrontera Grey sous l'eau, elle verra les souvenirs de sa mère. En effet, en utilisant le sort de glace absolue pour sceller Déliora, Oul est restée vivante sous forme de glace. Elle a fondu lors de l'arc Galuna sous l'effet de la cérémonie des gouttes de lune, et s'est écoulée dans la mer. Ultia se situe donc dans une partie d'Oul, qui lui transmet alors ses souvenirs. En réalité, Oul n'a pas abandonné sa fille : Ultia a été enlevée à sa mère par des médecins dirigés par Brain à cause de son pouvoir magique trop élevé que son corps ne supporte pas, au grand désespoir d'Oul. Profitant de l'étonnement de son adversaire suite à ces révélations, Grey utilisera son ''Ice Make : Gungnir pour terrasser Ultia.thumb|Défaite d'Ultia Pendant le combat de Fairy Tail face à Hades, Ultia utilisera son Arc du Temps pour ramener le Grand Arbre à son état originel, ce qui a pour conséquences de restaurer entièrement le pouvoir des mages de Fairy Tail. Par la suite, nous verrons Ultia et Meldy quitter l'île Tenro sur une barque. Meldy lui demandera si c'est réellement elle qui a détruit son village. Ultia lui donnera une réponse affirmative et, sachant que Meldy ne lui pardonnera jamais ses crimes, elle tentera de se suicider, et dira quelle l'aime, Mais Meldy l'en empêchera et lui pardonnera son crime en criant qu'elle l'aime aussi et qu'elle veut passer sa vie avec Ultia, qu'elle considère comme sa maman. ''Arc du Grand Tournoi de la Magie thumb|left|Crime Sorcière!!! Un an après la disparition des membres de Fairy Tail, elle aidera Gerald à s'échapper de prison avec Meldy. Ensemble, ils formeront le groupe Crime Sorciere (le but de leur guilde est de faire disparaître tous les démons ramenés à la vie par les guildes noires et par Zeref). Elle aide également les membres de Fairy Tail pendant leur entrainement en débloquant leurs seconde origine à l'aide de son nouveau pouvoir. Lors du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, elle et Meldy surveillent, de loin, le déroulement du tournoi. Elle empêche notamment Gerald d'utiliser le sort Véritable Astre Magique, Sema, afin qu'il ne dévoile pas son identité, grâce à un Lien sensoriel entre Gerald et Meldy, en chatouillant cette dernière ainsi qu'en la gavant de piments, ce qui eut don de mettre Gerald hors-jeu. Arc Eclipse thumb|right|200pxAprès la fin du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, Ultia, Meldy et Gerald se rendent au château de Crocrus. Là-bas, Ultia sauve Natsu de Rog du Futur, alors qu'il se fait engloutir par les ombres. Elle essaye tant bien que mal de sortir ce dernier des ombres, mais en vain. Soudain, Natsu s'agrippe à elle et se redresse en disant devoir tenir sa promesse en protégant le futur. Ultia est convaincue que tuer le Rog du présent ferait disparaitre celui du futur, et donc empêcherait les dragons de tout détruire. Natsu lui répond qu'il vaincra Rog du Futur, et que celui du présent est innocent. Ultia acquiesce, mais semble décidée à suivre son instinct et à éliminer Rog. On a l'impression que son coté " sorcière " revient. Lorsque Miliana trouve Gerald et Erza, et qu'elle est déterminée à vouloir se venger de Gerald, Ultia intervient. Elle avoue à Miliana que c'est elle qui avait manipulé Gerald et avait ordonné la construction de la Tour du Paradis. Elle lui dit également que, si Miliana survit à tout ça, elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut à Ultia pour se débarrasser de sa haine. Elle commence ensuite à culpabiliser d'avoir voulu tuer le Rog du présent et se dit qu'elle est toujours une sorcière, et qu'elle ne mérite plus de vivre. thumb|150px|left|Ultia, plus vieillePar la suite, elle utilisera sa magie pour remonter le temps le "Last Age ", malgré que cela n'ait reculé le temps que d'une minute, Ultia a réussi à sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes notamment Grey,après cette attaque, elle s'écroule, probablement morte car elle affirme que sa vie ne valait qu'une minute. De plus, Hadès l'avait prévenue, il y a longtemps, que l'utilisateur de ce sort perdrait son temps et donc sa vie. Cette minute a aussi sauvé la vie de Droy, Bacchus et Macao. Après la fête de la fin du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, elle réapparaît, plus vieille pour donner une lettre à Gerald et Meldy, leur disant qu'elle n'allait pas partir sans leur dire au revoir. Elle passe aussi devant le carrosse dans lequel Fairy Tail se trouve et, brusquement, Grey demande d'arrêter le wagon et le fait repartir et ensuite commence à pleurer. Capacités 'Arc du Temps' (時間のアーク ''Toki no Aku ): Une magie perdue qui permet à Ultia de manipuler le temps des objets non-vivants et les êtres vivants non sensibles. Elle affirme que ce genre de magie est parfait pour la lutte contre les Mages de Construction, et que, dans le monde de la magie Ultime, l'Arc du temps lui permettrait de modifier les tristes souvenirs de son enfance en des souvenirs heureux. Avant le saut de 7 ans, l'Arc de temps ne pouvait pas affecter directement les humains. Flash Forward : Ultia produit plusieures copies de son orbe pour les envoyer sur son adversaire à une vitesse qui coupe le souffle. Cette attaque à été utilisé contre Natsu. *Restauration (レストア''Resutoa'' ) : Ultia utilise son arc du temps pour restaurer les éléments non-vivants à l'état où ils étaient avant qu'ils ne prennent des dommages. Il semble qu'elle contrôle cette technique à travers ses yeux. *Monde Parallèle : Ultia produit de nombreuses copies de ses orbes dans l'air qui sont les possibilités futures ou les mondes parallèles de la trajectoire de son orbe. *Sphère Infinie : Ultia envoie son orbe frapper son adversaire dans l'estomac et produit alors de nombreuses copies de l'astre qui attaque l'ennemi de tous les sens. *Seconde source de Magie : Ultia, après sept années de formation, a réussi à utiliser l'Arc du temps pour débloquer la "Seconde source de Magie" chez les mages. Cela leur donne un énorme coup de pouce au pouvoir magique, mais le processus est extrêmement pénible pour la plupart des mages. *Derniers Temps (ou Last Ages): ce sort permet de remonter le temps avec ce que vaut la vie de l'utilisateur et de donner un aperçu du futur. Lorsqu'Ultia l'utilise, le temps a reculé d'une minute ce qui a permis d'éviter plusieurs morts et aux autres de voir 1 minutes du futur. Télékinésie (テレキネシス Terekineshisu ): Ultia utilise cette magie principalement sur son orbe. Lorsque la télékinésie est utilisée avec l'Arc du temps, il fait une arme physique très efficace. Elle utilise principalement la télékinésie pour arrêter ses adversaires avec des coups qu'elle donne avec son orbe. Ice Make (氷の造形魔法,アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku ): Il a été révélé que Ultia utilise aussi Ice-Make. Sa magie est exactement comme celle de Oul, elle crée des plantes de glace pour attaquer ses adversaires. *Ice Make : Rosen Krone (ローゼンクローネ Rozen Kurōne ) : Ultia crée des roses géantes avec des pointes sur les tiges, faites de glace qui entourent et lient l'adversaire. *Ice Make : Bloom : Ultia crée plusieurs blocs de glaces qui fleurissent vers l'extérieur pour attaquer la cible. *Ice Make : Dahlias : Ultia crée des géantes fleurs de Dahlia de glace pour se protéger contre une attaque ennemie. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Maho ) : Ultia a démontré des compétences dans la transformation magique : elle était capable de se transformer en un homme masqué nommé Zalty. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas masquer son odeur de femme, comme l'a fait remarquer Natsu. Magie du Ré-équipement : Ultia semble pouvoir utiliser cette magie en invoquant une épée en forme d'aiguilles d'horloge. Ultia utilise son Orbe pour se battre sur de longues distances, mais cette épée magique est utile en combat rapproché. La force de l'épée est actuellement inconnue. Magic Sword.gif|Épées Magiques Ulita-trnasformation.gif|Transformation Restore.gif|Restauration Arc-of-Time.gif Ulita-Orb-Speed.gif|Sphère Infinie Luminous Nimitz.gif|Minutes Lumineuses Episode 108 - Parallel Worlds.jpg|Monde Parallèle Derniers Temps.jpg|Derniers Temps Flash forward.jpg|Flash Forward Citations "Cette arbre à cette endroit, c'est une rennaissance pour moi." énoncer devant l'arbre Tenrô. "Si tu survis à tout ça, j'affronterai toute la haine qui bouillonne à l'intérieur de toi." à Miliana lors de l'Arc Eclipse. "J'étais sur le point... De tuer un humain innocent!" à elle-même après avoir voulu tuer Rog. " Que ma vie soit brûlée...et ce monde sauvé!" " J'ai toujours maudit mon existence, l'anxiété, la haine, la colère que je ne pouvais supprimer. Mais quand je m'arrête pour regarder le ciel... Je réalise combien je suis petite. Il y a un monde infini qui s'offre devant moi, et m'illumine moi petite chose. Je me sens comme sous un torrent de lumière, me lavant de mes fautes. J'ai dû être heureuse. Et à la fin... J'ai réussi à me pardonner moi-même. Adieu mes chers amis." Détails supplémentaires *Son prénom, qui peut également se traduire par Ulita, est une composition du prénom de sa mère Ul (Oul dans la version française) suivi du mot Tear qui signifie Larme en anglais (litt. Larmes de Oul). *On la compare plus à une sorcière qu'à une mage. Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Anciens membres de Grimoire Heart Catégorie:Membres de Crime Sorceror Catégorie:Anciens Méchants Catégorie:Mages de Glace Catégorie:Anciens Membres du Conseil Magique Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Magie Perdue Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Télékinésie Catégorie:Mages de la Création Catégorie:Membres des 7 Frères du Purgatoire Catégorie:Utilisateurs d'Armes Magiques